Of Fire and Water
by Elandra Windfire
Summary: Based on School of Magik. Yami falls for his (seemingly) insane roomate. Is there more to Elaidria than meets the eye?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own YI-GI-OH! But in my head, I own everything! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * cough hack cough *  
  
Okay, so anyway, Yami, and basically the whole YU-GI-OH! Gang attend a school of Magick. Yami gets a roommate who is of the fire element, even though he of water. When they first met, he believes she is insane, except when she smiles, and her face crinkles in that cute way. After awhile they become close, perhaps a little too close. What happens when Aimee (aeromancer) steps in! 


	2. The Real Chapter One!

CH 1: The chapter with no name! (Seriously, I just couldn't think of a name for it.. seriously)  
  
Yami's eyes scanned his homework. He sighed, knowing he only had one question left, but he was tired and excited at the same time. A few days ago, he had been notified that he was getting a roommate, and that they would arrived in about a week. The academy didn't tell him much, just that they were a pyromancer. Sadly, he was an aquamancer. Yami thought 'maybe he and I will get along well, despite our differences.'  
Yami finished the last question, and managed to get into some pajamas before falling asleep.  
  
Yami woke up the next morning with the sun warming him. He got up, dressed in his favorite black tunic and leggings, and met Yugi, Jounouchi, Ryou, and Bakura in the hallway.  
  
"So, do you feel special?" Bakura said teasingly.  
  
"I feel like the king of the world." Yami answered the same way and stretched.  
  
"I bet this guy's awesome at pyro spells!" Jounouchi seemed as excited as Yami, especially since he was a pyromancer as well.  
  
"You know, it could be a girl, Jounouchi." Ryou implied.  
  
"All the better for me!"  
  
"But this person's Yami's roommate!" Yugi said.  
  
Bakura smirked "Even if it were a girl, why would she be interested in you. You can't even keep the fire in your room going."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jounouchi shouted when they reached the hall. Soon his anger turned into mischief. "If it is a girl, then it's all the better for Yami!" Yami blushed and everyone stared at Jounouchi as if to say 'you smart-ass perv!'.  
  
After breakfast, Yami could hardly pay attention in class. His meditation instructor, Miss Kirlin, had told him that his new roommate would be arriving either tonight or tomorrow night. By the time Yami got back to his room, he was so excited his energy flew out of control, so his homework almost blew out the window. He too excited even to sleep.  
  
Yami thought of so many questions to ask his new roommate when they got here, like what kind of books they read, their favorite things, why they came to the Trinity Magick Academy, where they had gone to school before. When he was finally done thinking of questions, the sun was just starting to rise. Just one hour until the morning bell rang.  
  
So! What do you think! Next chappie is more boring filling stuff, and then the roommate arrives! Please read and review, as flames will be used to make smores! 


	3. Chapter Two: More boringishness

CH 2: more boring boredom!  
  
Yami was sleeping in class.he had stayed up WAY too late.. being excited sucks. He yawned.unable to pay attention to what their history teacher, Mr. Mirkwen, was saying. Something about "electronics" and "CDs". Not something he would have listened to anyway.  
  
"Yo.Yami.YAMI! Earth to Yami! This is Houston! Do you read!"  
  
"I'm *yawn* fine Jounouchi, just.really really tired." Yami drawled.  
  
"Excited over a single person? Pathetic." Bakura seemed to always be in a bad mood. This was the norm.  
  
"No one can help it if they're excited." Yugi and Ryou explained. Bakura only looked away. He didn't like it when people didn't agree with him. Bakura simply daydreamed, fantasizing about things people wouldn't believe he could ever think about. For example, there was an adorable young lightmancer he had a thing for. Her name was Elensav, and she had pale, silvery white hair, a round, childlike face, and the softest, most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Bakura loved her laugh, happy as a spring day. But every time he saw her alone, and tried to approach her, Elensav's friends would run up to her, as if to keep Bakura away.  
  
"Hey Bakura...I just asked you a question!" Jounouchi rudely jolted Bakura back to reality. "I asked you what do you think would happen if Yami's roommate were a girl!"  
  
"Something I can't mention around small children.are you happy now?" A tinge of hate blended Bakura's answer. He could care less what gender this newcomer was going to be, as long as they left him alone.  
  
Yami got through the rest of his classes, and went to his dormitory. He was surprised when the door was unlocked. Yami stepped in quietly, and was surprised (yet again) when he saw who was in there.  
  
TADA!! The roommate is here!!! ^____________^ 


	4. Chapter Three: Eladira arrives!

CH 3: Eladria's arrival!  
  
Yami just stared. His roommate was a girl, but not just any old girl.she was an elvish girl! She was playing with the flames of the oil lamp that was on the dresser between the beds. It was very strange compared to the way other pyromancers handled flames. She was weaving the flames in between her fingers, letting them lick her skin. The girl created shapes, like dragons, and mermaids. Her frizzy hair was the color of fresh rust, shone like copper in the flame and heat. The elf's eerie, deep green eyes seemed hypnotized by the dancing fire. Yami stepped in quietly, but despite that, her ears twitched at the slightest movement of his robes. Startled the fire disappeared.  
  
"H-hello.uh.my name is Yami." The girl smiled a bit, Yami blushed and had forgotten all of the questions he wanted to ask her.  
  
"My name is Eladria Foriwen.I came her all the way from Britain.My mother sent me here because of its diversity, and because it is one of the best schools for magick in the world. My fire powers are getting a bit out of hand.but what I was doing just a second ago, that was basic stuff.I can't hurt anyone that way. I'm sorry if I'm a bit blabby."  
  
Yami looked around. One of Eladria's bags was opened.and it contained most of the "electronics" from history yesterday.  
  
"I see you've found my collection of stuff.how I got it is a secret for only me and no one else!" She laughed. "We're going to have a wonderful together!" Now Yami was starting to have second thoughts about this whole "roommate" thing.but something in Eladria's eyes told him her really would enjoy her company. 


End file.
